


眠于旷野之上 Sleeping on the Moor（NC17）

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Bottom Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 迈卡和亚瑟一起去了垂犬牧场，那儿有一个奥帮的营地。
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 18





	眠于旷野之上 Sleeping on the Moor（NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.低荣誉亚瑟预警。  
> 2.被亚瑟拖死的那个人是个管着两个雏妓的皮条客  
> 3.（剧透有）狼结局下山拿钱选项，亚瑟会和迈卡拼刀子，但打不过迈卡，最后会被他用刀捅死。  
> （鹿结局下山拿钱选项，可以划瞎迈卡一只眼睛，迈卡逃走后，亚瑟看着日出死去。）

“嘘，那有一只狼。”他的父亲在马背上说。

迈卡眯起眼睛，云像面纱一样笼住月光。他的视线扫过灌木和小径的银色轮廓。在道路的左前方，有一簇灌木沙沙地晃动了一下，像是在无风的夜晚里微微摇曳。于是迈卡看见了父亲说的那只狼。

它皮毛丰软，胸膛饱满。强壮的身躯起伏着，獠牙用力咬合，头部甩动撕扯着猎物。肉与骨撕裂的声音清晰可闻。然后那些锋利的牙齿一开一合,白气从里面喷出。它仰头吞下自己的晚餐，鬃毛在月光下泛着一层摄人心魄的银色光华。

迈卡看着那只狼，手紧紧地捏着缰绳，他的马儿竖起耳朵，他和他的马都一动不动，这份月光下残暴的原始景象奇异地吸引了他。直到他的父亲不耐烦地催促，他才打马离开了那儿。

在剩下的回程，他们只说了一句话。

“那好像是个人。”他父亲说。

“对，是个小孩儿。肚子都被吃空了。”

*

迈卡曾看见亚瑟活生生地拖死了一个人。

那天晚上月光很好，达奇把他叫过去。达奇知道自己是不睡觉的，达奇总是需要亚瑟。

为你服务，老达奇。迈卡说，就骑上自己的马去完成达奇的使命了。他为此很不悦。他不喜欢亚瑟，亚瑟就像自己曾经有过的兄弟一样和自己争抢着父亲的宠爱，像同一个花盆里的两簇杂草争夺着养分。

但夜晚时独自走在旷野里的感觉让他的心情出奇的好，很快他就不再生亚瑟的气了。月亮悬在他的头顶，午夜已经过去了，他抬头看看月亮，然后就是在那时他听到了那声惨叫。从迈卡贝尔十七岁跟着他老爹干的第一票来，他已经杀过不少人了。他比谁都清楚一个大活人在面对生命威胁的时候会做出怎样的挣扎。但他听见远处传来的惨叫时还是惊讶了一下，因为那实在是太过歇斯底里。他望了过去。

清朗的月光让一切都如白昼一般惨白地清晰。一望无际的干涸旷野里，他看见亚瑟骑在他的白马上，一手拉着缰，一手拽着绳索——在马儿的奔跑中绷成一条锋利的直线。那平时用来套牛的绳索那头，套着一个男人的双腿。他大概是被亚瑟拖下马的。

那个男人惨叫着，挣扎着，努力想够到那条撕扯着他生命的绳索，像一头待宰的猪猡。他试了一次，又一次，再一次。亚瑟用马刺踢了一下马，马儿扬起前蹄，然后又挣命似地飞跑起来。男人的头撞到了一块突起的石头上，惨叫变得更加的凄厉，粗粝的地面和锋利的碎石向着男人的脸，手，躯干涌去。

亚瑟不想跑的太远，但拖死一个人需要足够长的距离，于是迈卡看见，亚瑟拉拉缰绳转了个弯，然后松开缰绳，双手背在身后，把绳索换到更顺手的那边来。

马匹奋力狂奔时扬起沙土和风。亚瑟一圈一圈地跑着，全程都没有回头。他蹙着眉，火花在他湖绿色的眼睛里跳动着，像是暴风雨里的云。

迈卡倚在马鞍上看着，绳索那头的人渐渐不动了，像是拖着一个破布口袋。终于那条绳索松弛了下来，亚瑟勒停了马。

这时他转过头，就远远地看见了已经在小树的阴影里站了好一会儿的迈卡。

亚瑟的脸上汗涔涔的，长时间的打马疾驰让他有些微微地喘息，双手因为暴躁地紧拽绳索而红肿出血。迈卡的蓝眼睛在月光下的颜色很浅，那道视线雪花一样轻飘飘地点在亚瑟身上。

下次记得离营地远一点，那双蓝眼睛说，这真的太吵了。

他也没有问亚瑟这个可怜的人做了什么，招来了如此凄厉的死法。

*

迈卡和亚瑟处不来，他第一眼见到亚瑟时就知道了。于是他们几乎不在营地里说话，因为对话最后总会升级成争吵和其他的东西。此前他们杀光了一个镇子的人。当他们浑身是血，气喘吁吁地逃脱了警察的追捕时，做的第一件事就是愤怒地把对方拖下马，野狗一样打了起来。

但有时在夜晚，迈卡会越过篝火远远地看着人群里的亚瑟。亚瑟坐在自己的朋友身旁，即使谈笑着，眉宇间也总是笼罩着一种原始的愤怒。他身上有一种无处发泄的苦闷和愤世嫉俗，达奇把他教养的很好，或许是过于好了，他总像一根拧的过紧的琴弦，没人知道这股力量会把他引向何方。

亚瑟感到了迈卡的注视，他抬起眼睛，顷刻间视线相交。这时常发生。迈卡对着亚瑟微微抿起嘴唇来，一个很难察觉到的幅度，但他确实是笑了。亚瑟看着迈卡，表情很平静，让人捉摸不透，像一只隔着篝火望向文明世界的狼。然后哈维尔弹起了吉他，于是亚瑟扭过了头去。

迈卡依然盯着亚瑟，他忽然意识到自己脸上自始至终带着一种怜悯的神情。这个怜悯的神情如此冷漠，像萦绕在唇边的一缕烟。

迈卡.贝尔得承认，他几乎是有些幸灾乐祸地看着亚瑟走上了一条毁灭之路。他身上有一种野生动物一样的原始本能让他能感知危险。他知道或早或晚，责罚会降临到他们这帮人身上的。在它降临下来之前，没人知道它是什么。而亚瑟.摩根会是那个注定要先于他们所有人的人。

*

五月，马掌望台的春天在格里兹里的恶劣暴风雪的对比显得格外明媚。迈卡知道了在草莓镇北边有个奥帮控制的牧场。

他和达奇一开始是在聊尊敬老人什么的，然后话题又转到了科尔姆身上，最后迈卡便知道了这件事。

“你知道亚瑟在哪吗？。”达奇说。

“或许吧。”

达奇微笑了一下，点燃了他的烟斗。

迈卡对这个微笑很是受用，吃过晚饭后他就在营地附近转来转去地找亚瑟了。他深知怎么做一条好狗。他们黑发的首领就像是牌桌上的庄家，当他需要活又好又稳时，那就派亚瑟和查尔斯出去；若是需要些年轻人的狠劲儿，那就应该是约翰和哈维尔。但当这两张牌是亚瑟和迈卡时，事情就会往悄无声息又血肉模糊的方向一路狂奔——他们俩在一起就像瘟疫一样。

他在离营地不远的那片烧焦的小树林里发现了亚瑟和他的白马。月亮已经升起来了，男人靠着一棵小树抽着烟，迈卡只能看清一个银白色的轮廓——像一只栖在夜里的高大野兽，和那缕在月光下纱一样轻轻拂开的香烟烟雾，叹息一般。

亚瑟今天讨债回来，浑身是血——当然不是他的。然后直直地冲去了斯特劳斯那里，模糊不清的争吵后，他忽然安静下来，消失在营地边缘。

没人知道发生了什么，但迈卡轻易地就猜了个七七八八。

“有活要干，牛仔。”迈卡说。他听起来很礼貌，那丝他声音里惯有的滑腻被他很好地收了起来。他没有必要去惹这样的亚瑟.摩根。

他们在第三天的黄昏抵达了垂犬牧场。成片的蓝紫色大花飞燕草在夕阳下宁静地盛开着，牧场上几个年轻男人背着枪，懒洋洋地倚在围栏边闲聊。更远的地方，隐约能看见鹿的踪影。迈卡感觉到走在后面的亚瑟速度慢了下来，他回过头去，发现亚瑟骑在马上，正目不转睛地看着这片草场。亚瑟的视线看着渐渐下沉的夕阳和这些成片的小花，然后落到了更远的地方。

这确实是个不错的地方，迈卡想。他从枪套里抽出他的一双左轮，亚瑟拔出了马背上的步枪，两个人踢了一脚自己的马，一前一后地冲进了牧场。

迈卡喜欢看亚瑟杀人，他那么娴熟以至于迈卡有时候会怀着一种近乎疯狂的妒忌心。他看着这个金发的土匪如何用霰弹，左轮，弓箭箭头，马克沁机枪，任何枪械又或者是最原始的拳头，干脆地杀掉一个人，像是一个农夫弯腰用镰刀割下一把麦穗，他似乎生来就是干这些事情的。亚瑟在做这些事的时候，总是咬着牙，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，五官因为愤怒而挤在一起。这种愤怒并不会因为他把子弹精准地送入受害者的头颅而减少——相反地，它们不断增加，而且向四面八方抻着他的灵魂。

当月亮再一次升起在垂犬牧场时，这里已经只有他们俩个活人了。迈卡的帽子被打掉了，而亚瑟浑身是血——一个奥德利斯科的人试着躲在农舍的木头餐桌底下，这个可怜的年轻人被亚瑟拖了出来，缠斗中亚瑟的猎刀扎进了他的颈动脉。

最后一声枪响后，寂静从四面八方升起，顷刻淹没了他们。只能听到紧张的枪战后两个金发的幸存者粗重的喘息。亚瑟踉跄了一下，他丢开手里的步枪，走进了楼梯的阴影里。迈卡听到了枪腰带的搭扣解开时清脆的金属咔哒声。亚瑟硬了。

迈卡走了过去，亚瑟正狂躁地把自己从背带和枪腰带的束缚中解脱出来，他垂着头，沾满了鲜血的手毫无章法地撸动着自己的阴茎，迫切地想要解决生理需求。从他的指缝间透出粘腻的水声。迈卡吞咽了一下，把他从阴影里拽了出来，推回了餐桌边。亚瑟发出一声低低的警告那般的咆哮。在亚瑟动手打人之前，迈卡及时地把腿挤进了他的双腿间，膝盖顶蹭着亚瑟的阴茎，脱着那条染血的湿淋淋的裤子。亚瑟呻吟了一声，伸手扯着迈卡的皮带，他的手在皮带搭扣上滑走了一次。他低吼着直接提着迈卡的腰带把他拽了过来，他们的胯撞在了一起。

他们开始吻着——又或者说咬着——对方，迈卡顾不得想亚瑟的领巾遮不遮得住，一口咬在亚瑟的颈项间，换来对方一声威胁的喉音。在拉扯下皮带终于解开了，迈卡把亚瑟翻过去，按在桌子上。金发的神枪手一只手撑着桌面，一只手愤怒地重新抚慰起已经在滴水的阴茎，他一秒也不愿意离开湿滑的性快感。他被原始的本能攫住，眉头紧锁，看上去像是急于攀上性高潮而完全不在乎任何其它的事情。

他的动作在迈卡用手指打开他的身体时明显滞了那么一下，很快那些手指就准确又残忍地给他带来了另一种全然不同的快感。那绷在手指周围的滚烫内壁让迈卡紧紧地咬着牙，他用手指粗鲁地操着亚瑟，自己的阴茎也挺立着，充着血，随着亚瑟垂下的头颅和压在喉咙里的喘息而抽动着。

一种从胃里升起的紧迫感让迈卡的脚趾都在靴子里蜷曲起来，迫使他把开拓工作压到了最紧，直到他终于能扶着自己的老二对准那个被他迅速准备好的小口。他缓缓地挺动胯部，感觉自己一点点撑开那些黏膜和肌肉。亚瑟停止了所有的动作，他睁着眼，看着面前的条纹桌布，嘴巴微微张开着，口渴地像只牲口。他所有神志都集中在自己的后面被迈卡的阴茎进入的鲜明感觉上，那一瞬间他好像怎么呼吸都忘记了。

迈卡推进着自己，直到他的全部都被这具滚烫的身躯包裹，挤压感来的如此强烈以至于他必须保持着这个姿势好一会儿。两个人都喘着气，交叠的粗重喘息声听起来像两只野生动物。

亚瑟不满地反抗了一下，他看起来像是想要逃走又像是想要感受更多。迈卡一只手按在亚瑟的后颈，把他重重地按回桌面，然后开始用一种平缓的节奏摆动腰杆。一种自下而上的愉悦在身体里生长，鼓动着他继续更用力地撞进这具身体深处。

亚瑟抑制不住地呻吟出声，现在是比手指更粗更大的东西在侵犯他了。他依旧试着抚慰自己的前面，但那些手指开始抽搐，变得不知所措。迈卡感觉到自己的阴茎每每碾过摩根身体里那个敏感点时，桌子上的人就一阵颤抖。他重复着这个角度，逼亚瑟从喉咙里发出更多的让他陶醉的低低呻吟来。

他对着亚瑟的后颈喘息着，湿热的内壁颤抖着在他周围收缩，刺激着他更野蛮地干着金发的神枪手。过于激烈的撞击让亚瑟几乎要尖叫出声——他得到了比原本预计的要多得多，甚至是过于多了的东西。他在桌上扭动着，无处安放的手紧紧扯着桌布，那些呻吟变得断断续续，听起来更像是呜咽。他被迈卡完完全全地填满了。整张桌子都在因为迈卡的动作而剧烈摇晃，没有吃完的食物被打翻，酒瓶滚落摔碎在地上。这样野兽一样的猛烈抽插持续着，直到亚瑟开始在他手里挣扎。高潮来临时的生理反应如此明显。亚瑟想撑起自己，脖子上的肌肉绷的像一根弦一样，双腿不住地打着颤。他痛苦地叫了出来。

亚瑟颤抖着高潮了，眼神都在迈卡带给他的绵长又极致欢愉里散开了来。他的阴茎射出一股股精液，溅在桌布上，身体伏在桌上痉挛不止。迈卡的眼睛都红了，他咬着牙，猛烈地把自己更深地挤进亚瑟的身体里，在深到几乎要让亚瑟啜泣出声的地方射了出来。

两个金发的亡命徒短暂地保持着这个姿势，尝试着找回一丝神智和声音。迈卡把头轻轻地放在亚瑟的颈项间，一缕金发落到亚瑟模糊的视线里。

“我抓到你了，”迈卡说，还在努力平复着自己的呼吸，“我抓到你了，摩根。”

直到亚瑟的腿能支撑起他自己，他们就找了条小河草草地清洗了一下。回去的路上他们也不曾看向对方或者说上一句话。

*

这不是他们最后一次搞在一起，在范德林德帮如一列失控的火车走向毁灭的这段短暂时光里，这样事发生过很多次。只是因为他们总是在唾弃和彼此厌恶，营地里的人只是以为他们出去打了一架。当他在1899年的夏天把刀子插进摩根的心脏时，也没有人因此感到惊讶。

亚瑟依旧是亚瑟，比自己要深的茶金色头发和蓝绿色的眼睛，脸上总是带着那股莫名的愤怒，好像他时刻都在和一个看不见的巨人搏命般地战斗着。在情潮褪去后那些疲惫又安静的夜晚里，迈卡有时候会尝试去抚平这份愤怒，亚瑟垂着眼睛，织物沙沙作响——他微微地转过头去躲开了迈卡。

就像狼生来就需要茹毛饮血一样，亚瑟就是亚瑟。他们都没有办法违抗天性，亚瑟是，达奇是，他也是。

刀子插进去的那一瞬间迈卡确实时惊讶了一下，但他几乎没怎么犹豫。他看着那双蓝绿色的眼睛渐渐失去光芒。他的手轻轻摩挲了一下亚瑟的脸，想着。

至少他现在不再愤怒了。

END.


End file.
